Currently, it is common for a user to utilize multiple communication channels (e.g., e-mail, instant messaging, social media, text messaging, blogging) using various applications, such as WeChat®, Slack®, Sametime®, Twitter®, etc. However, users typically can only use one or two communication channels at the same time. As a result, messages that are sent to the recipient via other communication channels that are not currently being used by the recipient may not be received by the recipient until the recipient opens that communication channel. Consequently, the recipient may not be able to receive such messages in a timely manner.
Furthermore, users may search for messages on the current open communication channel where those messages are actually located on a different communication channel, including a non-active communication channel. As a result, the user may not be able to locate such messages.
Additionally, users may forget which communication channel was previously used to communicate with a particular user due to the increasing number of communication channels available to the user.
As a result, there is not currently a means for effectively processing messages on different communication channels, including those not currently being used by the recipient, in such a manner that allows the recipient to receive such messages in a timely manner. Furthermore, there is not currently a means for allowing users to effectively locate messages on different communication channels as well as to assist the user in communicating with another user via an appropriate communication channel, including previously used communication channels.